Talk:Uchu Sentai Kyuranger
Trivia I think that this should be added to the trivia: *First Sentai since Jyuken Sentai Gekiranger to have the word Ranger in it's name Mantor98741 (talk) 02:41, September 13, 2016 (UTC) ** As well, I think it'd be good to note this is Sentai's first ever space themed ranger series. Don't know if a little not about in Space being a mix up of what Megaranger was about can be added, but if it can it'd be neat. Zalbaag (talk) 02:56, September 13, 2016 (UTC) This series has a rumor that there are: yellow, a long time trend that started with Hurricanger in which a 3 member series will follow-up after an anniversary series has ended. The theme for the series will be planets and technology so let's all expect 6 more members to join in. The heroes will transform into the Kyuurangers using a device called Novakyu Changer (please, let it be a brace type). Each ranger will represent a planet that they are protecting. Their spacecrafts are similar to the planets that they protect and the mecha will look like a UFO. Christian3222 (talk) 17:09, November 5, 2016 (UTC) The is the first season since Kyoryuger to have the English translation of the team's colors in their names. Star Nguyen (talk) 13:17, December 3, 2016 (UTC) :We don't post rumors, only facts. Another translation of "Uchuu" "Space" is okay, but another translation of "Uchuu" is "Universal". --''LDEJRuff'' 16:37, September 24, 2016 (UTC) Other trivia topics I think this should also be in trivia: *First Sentai since Choushinsei Flashman and Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger to have some form of Space motif or have parts of the story to involve space. The former, having a space motif, and the latter, being space pirates, giving its partial space motif.Tubeyou0417 (talk) 02:57, October 3, 2016 (UTC) *First Sentai series to have the name 'ranger' at the end since Gekiranger. Star Nguyen (talk) 13:11, December 3, 2016 (UTC) What could the title mean for the series? Taking the word "Uchuu", from (At least what I've heard; never seen it other than the Super Hero Taisen movies), and we can confirm the season will have a interstellar, or space motif. We can also assume the team will include at least nine members, as "Kyuu" in Kyuuranger, when translated, means "nine".Tubeyou0417 (talk) 02:56, October 3, 2016 (UTC) :We already know it has a space theme. Beyond that, we know nothing else - not even how many members it will have. If you would like to discuss what it could have, the right place to do so is at either RangerCrew or RangerBoard. Kyuranger Suit Colors and Villians Revealed Here's the real confirmed Kyuranger suits including 5 core rangers (3 males and 2 females). But it was confirmed via Toei. 1. UchuuRed: Ray Mars 2. UchuuBlue: Amigo Mercury 3. UchuuYellow: Lita Jupiter 4. UchuuGreen: Mamoru Saturn 5. UchuuPink: Mina Venus Yet to be confirmed allies: Female Robot: Whitney Moon Villians: Universal Majin Devil Corps. Fleet: Viral Space Leader: Viral Spreading Scientist Japan Generals: Insectoid Majin Kenya Aquatic Majin Cossack Mechanical Majin France Mercenary Mistress America Foot Soldiers: Fever Bugs Villian Plot to Spread Virus from Monsters: The virus to spread out and kill 99.8% females on Earth. As you did to dinosaurs long ago since Kyoryuger. The plot will reveal soon. :Considering all of this is fake, and Toei hasn't revealed anything, none of this is getting added. Sorry. Anyone can look at that and see it's fake, starting with the "Generals" being named after Battle Fever J nearly word-for-word; the fact that we know it starts with 3 members and not 5; and that the color scheme has not been announced (only rumored). And sign your posts (~~~~) Kyuranger's suits is confired http://news.tokunation.com/2016/12/02/possible-1st-tiny-image-uchuu-senti-kyuuranger-37747 :Maybe so, but that image is rather small. It also needs breaking up. Why go that effort when better images will probably show up within days or even hours? ‎ well, isn't it interesting that kyuuranger is much like the "once-classified sentai" called Ninja Captor, which the team consists of 7 core members? just IMO btw. :)) JB.Regala (talk) 12:51, December 3, 2016 (UTC) One of the trivia pieces should be reworded to "This season is the first season to have a female green ranger on the core team, but the second overall, after Midoninger in the Ninninger V-Cinema." Tubeyou0417 (talk) 01:51, December 6, 2016 (UTC) :Technically it is correct as-written, because MidoNinger is exclusive to the V-Cinema. She did not appear during the season. :I understand that she did not appear during the season. But she still did exist as a female green ranger.Tubeyou0417 (talk) 02:49, December 6, 2016 (UTC) : I'm confused. In every Ranger page we've done (except for one), for teams with numbers, we've always ordered them in some sort of numerical order. Heck, even with Kyoryuger, whose main mecha was comprised of Red (1), Blue (3), and Pink (5)' we still had it ordered as Red (1), Black (2), Blue (3), Green (4), Pink (5), and so on. Why is this not the case for the Kyurangers? --RedLegend1 (talk) 10:23, December 7, 2016 (UTC) :Because I didn't know they HAD numbers when I made the page - so I listed the five that form the main robo first. I'll change it. ::Here use this picture. Shows the numbers on the Kyutama much more clearly. :::Except, we have always listed teams by their transformation order, notable exceptions being Zeo and Turbo - Zeo because it's 5-4-3-2-1-6 instead of 1-2-3-4-5-6 (keeping Red at the top) and Turbo because it was inconsistent and used Carranger's order, which did utilize the numbers that Turbo did not. Therefore no, we have never ordered by number but by transformation order (which usually turned out being 1-2-3-4-5) - and we won't know that until the show begins airing. So while they do have numbers, that doesn't mean that's how we'll list them. The order should not have been changed, but there's no point in changing it again until it airs since no order is more correct than any other at this point. 10th Sixth-like Hero? I know that Sentai has a a thing with a Sixth hero being introduced, but could Kyuranger introduce a 10th hero that could take the place of a sixth hero? (Dragonfly31 (talk) 03:34, December 21, 2016 (UTC)) ''' :Actually, we don't know yet for sure. Like I said, we'll have to stay tune for more details once Kyuranger scans will be revealing the Sentai Sixth Ranger sometime starting from February or March. Future Beetle (talk) 21:37, December 20, 2016 (UTC) The first official series with "-ranger" since Gekiranger Is this a worthy trivia to be added?--GTA6v1 (talk) 17:03, December 22, 2016 (UTC) Their Outfits if you noticted that they have added another accessories on their oufits *Shishi Red: ???? **Sasori Orange: Scorpion Tail *Ookami Blue: Neckless Fur (i almost forgot, there is claws on his feet) **Tenbin Gold: Libra on his Outfit (i think) *Oushi Black: Armed on his Outfit **Hebitsukai Silver: ???? *Chameleon Green: Chameleon Eyes on her Helmet **Washi Pink: Eagle Wings on her Back *Kajiki Yellow: Point on his Helmet ''Karin Kanzuki'' 14:14 December 24, 2016 (UTC) Hebitsukai Silver one has scales on his outfit. KoreanDragon (talk) 19:30, December 24, 2016 (UTC) Silver has a bit of snake scales, Gold is a android, Blue is a werewolf, Black is a wrestler, and Red is porabaly generic human with lion powers later. User:Suminoma 19:57, December 24, 2016 (UTC) Suit actors suit actors for each rangers have veen reveled http://tokusatsunetwork.com/2017/01/kyuranger-suit-actors-officially-announced/ *red- Masashi Takada *blue- Yasuhiro Takeuchi *orange-Yasuhiko Imai *gold- Masaru Obayashi *black-Jiro Okamoto *silver-Keizo Yabe *green-Ayumi Shimozono *pink-Ryoko Gomi *yellow-Shinsuke Kusano Mixipei (talk) 08:38, January 9, 2017 (UTC) New pictures Finally! We have new pictures for the new series of Uchuu Sentai Kyuranger! Hereare the new photos for the human-type rangers. IMG 02381.jpg|Lucky IMG_02382.jpg|Stinger IMG_02383.jpg|Naga Rei IMG_02384.jpg|Hammy IMG_02385.jpg|Spada Bryant2001 (talk) 04:27, January 14, 2017 (UTC) Bryant2001 Voice Actors for the 4 non-human Kyurangers Michael sean yeo (talk) 09:43, January 14, 2017 (UTC) So when are the voice actors for the 4 non-human Kyurangers going to be revealed? Probably not until the eventual press conference on the show later in the month or until we get data from our usual sources. We won't know anything until then.Aldo The Fox (talk) 18:17, January 14, 2017 (UTC) Kyuranger voice confirmed *Garu - Kazuya Nakai (Zoro in One Piece) *Balance - Yūki Ono (Josuke in Diamond is Unbreakable) *Champ - Akio Ōtsuka (Ansem from Kingdom Hearts and Batou from GiTS) *Raptor 283 - M.A.O. (Gokai Yellow) *Shou Ronbou - Hiroshi Kamiya (Levi in Attack on Titan) Source: 1 2 Anpanmon (talk) 10:12, January 22, 2017 (UTC) Opening & Ending :Opening Theme: ::'''LUCKYSTAR :::Artist:Tomohiro Hatano :Ending Theme: ::Kyudama Dancing :::Artist:Tsuyoshi Matsubara :Source: https://twitter.com/tsuyoshi_0102/status/823099560255815682 Srxk82 (talk) 15:04, January 22, 2017 (UTC) 42 Kyutama Sure, anyone nerdy knows the HHGTTG 42 thing, but is there anything in promo material so far to support that this is actually something the creators are doing on purpose? Until that is confirmed and cited, that bit of trivia should be removed. --Girlnamedlance (talk) 09:36, January 23, 2017 (UTC) :I'd say no, as we have listed refrences like these even if they're unintentional; and if it was intentional or not is disputable, we would say so in the note itself. Examples of this include certain notes on the Cube Komori and Cube Kamonohashi pages. --RedLegend1 (talk) 10:03, January 23, 2017 (UTC) ::A lot of things that clearly are references are never fully stated by Toei to be intentional - this does not mean that they aren't references. Shows give nods to popular culture all the time but most often do not publicly acknowledge such. Tenth Kyuranger New 10th Kyuranger Reavled ! on Febuary 3rd on Twitter :Already been addresed. And don't forget to sign your posts in the future (~~~~). --RedLegend1 (talk) 20:59, February 3, 2017 (UTC) :officially, Toei doesn't respect even its own mother. that tenth Kyuuranger was supposed to be Fake WIKIMARCO (talk) 20:32, February 7, 2017 (UTC) :Good God, this just gets faster year after year. I miss the suspense about 2-4 weeks before the new Ranger.DiamondStarHalo (talk) 20:19, February 14, 2017 (UTC) More voice credits Just to add in the Cast section: * Don Armage: Atsuki Tani * Eridron: Takaya Kuroda * Narrator: Subaru Kimura Well, that's from Ep.1 credits only.DiamondStarHalo (talk) 20:18, February 14, 2017 (UTC) When will Kyuranger-related articles be opened for edit? The show has been aired, and it seems there is no reason for them to be locked any longer?--GTA6v1 (talk) 16:38, February 16, 2017 (UTC) Unlock the character page When will the character page for each ranger be unlock and allow others to edit since the show has started and what is the reason to keep the character page locked Saeryukgkj (talk) 13:28, February 18, 2017 (UTC) First Time Earth Conqured? So I was wonder if this would end up in the trivia section... I wanted to know if my bold statement holds true, it occured to me after I read the synopsis. This is the first time the Earth was conqured/Taken over even with 39 Sentai Teams on Earth (Since Gokaiger left again for space after encounter with Zyuohger & Kyuuranger wasn't fully formed yet) Zmanstardust[[User Talk:Zmanstardust|''ZS. Talk ]]Z.S. Blog 00:37, March 12, 2017 (UTC) New Kyuranger Good News a New Kyuranger was Reavaled on Twitter Called HoOh Soildier on 7th of April :The bad news: you did not provide a source and you keep neglecting to sign your posts (~~~~). --RedLegend1 (talk) 15:34, April 7, 2017 (UTC) ::Correct on both counts - HeroShock did report a rumored 12th with that name, but did not say that was officially the name. Only that that was the rumored name and has something to do with white. And yes, sign your posts Gunthis. :::Shouldn't that be Houou Soldier? Houou as in phoenix, not Ho-oh as in the Pokemon, lol. But if it's just rumours so far, please don't post it on the wiki. :::Here's a link http://www.heroshock.com/?p=27840 :::Maswartz (talk) 19:41, April 7, 2017 (UTC) ::::Maswartz, read the conversations next time. If you had done so, you would've seen that we were already aware of the HeroShock link. ::::Anyways, images are starting to pop up, as seen here (not sure if they're up on HS or not; if they are, then something must be wrong with my mobile browser). I've taken the liberty of uploading some of them to the wiki, though there are some I can't quite figure out (i.e. the number on Houou Soldier's Kyutama). --RedLegend1 (talk) 20:35, April 7, 2017 (UTC) :::::Something tells me that Shishi Red and Houoh Solider has share the same color, but do you think that they have a red color? Future Beetle (talk) 13:21, April 8, 2017 (UTC) i realized they might not be 13th because i didnt see another kyuranger i just saw another shishi red looking character? What Happend to Houoh Solider why was he or she removed? Because it hasn't been confirmed to be an official Kyuranger (14matthi (talk)) :Gunthis, if I have to tell you again to sign your posts, I am going to start blocking you until you do. You've been reminded enough times in just this thread alone. Houou Soldier is still rumored. For all we know it could be a powerup for Lucky. The suit in the picture looks an awful lot like Lucky's. This is why we wait for confirmations before posting things. :If Houou Soldier exists, then I am expecting that Sentai Ranger to be female. :Michael Javier 01:53, April 9, 2017 (UTC) Michael Javier Well, who is the HoOh Soildier's civilian form and who is the actor or voice actor (if non human) for him?Michael sean yeo (talk) 03:51, June 26, 2017 (UTC) Legendary Voyagers Seeing as ToQger had some Legend Resshas in their toyline, maybe Kyuranger will have the same thing or not. I definitely would like to see a Voyager version of the Variblune, Big One and Battle Fever Robot, and it's a shame that the Variblune never became a new toy Mecha for Gokaiger, but maybe this could make up for that. Maybe I'm wrong and this doesn't matter, but it would be nice to see somewhere down the line.Cgbhfddcgfsfghtfddcgvb (talk) 15:13, May 23, 2017 (UTC) Official First Parallel World Sentai As of Episode 18, They are confirmed to be from a Parallel Earth, because the other 40 Sentai are on the Dimension void of Jark Matter. What section would this Info go under? Zmanstardust''ZS. Talk ''Z.S. Blog 22:35, June 17, 2017 (UTC) *They're all parallel universes though. Outside the Vs. world that mish-mashes them all, they're all parallel. (see Enetron towers in Go-Busters, Ohranger taking place in a 1995 version of 1999, etc.) -StrangerAtaru (talk) 22:36, June 17, 2017 (UTC) if they all are parallel universes, then how does Gokaiger fit in, it had all 35 teams in that show so are all of those teams parallel's of the real teams, if so then someone would need to create a Goranger (Gokai universe) team page, all away through Gosaiger (Gokai universe) team. Chasemarc (talk) 20:18, August 27, 2018 (UTC) Kyuranger, the last Heisei Sentai I hope this would be like Liveman, because Akihito will ascend the throne in 2019. BlackJack56 (talk) 07:09, June 28, 2017 (UTC) Episode list not yet updated Everytime there's a new episode(s) in Kyuranger, the list had not yet updated. We can't edit the list to fill in the new episodes. Dannydice64 (talk) 06:08, June 29, 2017 (UTC) Kyurangers vs Zyuohger It has been weeks already and they haven't confirmed if they will have a team up movie between Zyuohger and Kyurangers.Michael sean yeo (talk) 10:42, December 8, 2017 (UTC) It should as it is tradition. Probably it could be premiered in February and it could be very similar to Gingaman vs. Megaranger taking place after the end of the series or it could take the place of the Return film. Otherwise, this would be the first series since Kakuranger to not have a VS. Film with their predecessors. Mantor98741 (talk) 03:34, December 11, 2017 (UTC) It seems that there won't be a Kyuranger vs. Zyuohger, the January Spoilers didn't mentioned anything yet and normally they always confirm this type of movies two months prior it's release (Three in the case of Zyuohger vs. Ninninger). Thought none Toei executive confirmed or denied this film, i started to think that when they announced the discontinuation of ''Spring Movies, they didn't just refered to the Super Hero Taisen films but also the Sentai vs. Sentai Films. Mantor98741 (talk) 04:49, December 31, 2017 (UTC) Are you sure? There had been some Post-Anniversary vs. Anniversary movies. There was Hurricanger vs. Gaoranger, Gekiranger vs. Boukenger, and even Go-Busters vs. Gokaiger. If those movies came then certainly a Kyuranger vs. Zyuohger would be possible. Another reason why this should be official is those future Sentai cameos that started since Shinkenger vs. Go-Onger. If previous VS movies, starting with that team-up film, feature those, then certainly, should it be announced, this one will. Martinc1994 (talk) 22:41, December 31, 2017 (UTC) Completely sure, by this time Kyuranger vs. Zyuohger should be in theaters or announced. The only to ways to Kyuranger vs. Zyuohger happen by now is that it takes the place of the return film or like the VS films originally premiered before Go-Onger vs. Gekiranger, it will premiere in March and or it could be a direct-to-video film like they were before Go-Onger vs. Gekiranger. Otherwise Kyuranger will be the first season since Kakuranger to not have a VS Film thought already is the first one since Juken Sentai Gekiranger to not have one premiered during the run of it's series. Mantor98741 (talk) 03:25, January 14, 2018 (UTC) I think that if the Kyurangers do not exist in the mainstream Sentai universe, that means it's impossible to have a team up movie between Zyuohger and Kyurangers.Michael sean yeo (talk) 06:55, January 18, 2018 (UTC) Here is another reason why this team-up should happen: Among the special Kyutamas in the list of Kyutamas are a Zyuohger Kyutama and a Super Sentai Kyutama. Martinc1994 (talk) 08:16, January 24, 2018 (UTC) There will be a Kyuranger vs Zyuohger team-up. But it will be on TV according to Shinichiro Shirakura. I translated Shinichiro Shirakura‘s tweet on Google Translate. It said “"VS" will do on television this year, so I will not do it in movies.” To me, I’m not sure about this. ChristianRed97 (talk) 16:03, February 14, 2018 :He is talking about doing full season of VS: Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger. There will be no Kyuranger vs Zyuohger team-up. Shaman-aka-King (talk) 02:26, February 15, 2018 (UTC) Ex-aid/Build Similarity? Usually, there is a similarity between the sentai and the rider it shares its superhero time with. Is there any for this season? Titoponce1215 (talk) 21:56, December 24, 2017 (UTC) :There usually isn't one. Nor is there one here. Where is our final super mecha after Kyutamajin?! Where is it?! Seriously. Where? I mean the super gattais like the Wild Tousai Dodoka King and ToQ Rainbow. ChristianRed97 (talk) 12:54, January 28, 2018 (UTC) That's an outline of Orion Battler which already debuted, btw remember to sign posts. Rgiacobbi1 (talk) 20:50, January 28, 2018 (UTC) Oh yeah forgot to sign. ChristianRed97 (talk) 12:54, January 28, 2018 (UTC) If you mean a Robot that uses everything like what you mentioned, then I'm afraid to say that there isn't one. The closest you can get is the Orion Bazooka formation with all 3 Giant Robots and the 3 remaining Voyagers. Otherwise it's like Kyoryuger and Ninninger and that there is no combination that uses everything. Shinobi Galador (talk) 21:18, January 28, 2018 (UTC) Hmmm In 2021, this is the most likely thing to be adapted. Hasbro could do Ryusoulger or Zyuohger as well, but Kyuranger is the most likely thing.Uniting Mirage and Enhance, Qwex67 (talk) 14:08, January 4, 2020 (UTC)